Die unschuldige Verdächtige
by Hudbroza
Summary: Jeden Tag liegt eine Rose auf Gwendals Tisch. Greta musste ihn entweder sehr lieb haben, oder sich wegen irgendeiner Sache schlecht fühlen. Oder übersah Gwendal da irgendetwas? T um sicher zu gehen GwendalXsüße Dinge !


**.-.Die unschuldige Verdächtige.-.**

****

Anm.: So, dies ist meine erste KKM-Fanfic. Normalerweise käme jetzt ein "also seid bei euren Reviews nett zu mir...", welches ich aber nicht schreiben will! Schriebt mir was euch gefallen, was euch nicht gefallen hat, seid bitte einfach nur unausstehlich ehrlich ;-) (Ich würde es auch nicht anders tun.)

Natürlich gehört mir weder KKM noch irgendeine der darin handelnden Personen!

Nun wünsche ich euch aber viel Spaß!

.-..-..-..-..-.

Gwendal lächelte. Es war also schon wieder passiert. Es gab nicht viele Dinge, die den ernsten Edelmann zum Lächeln brachten, aber dies war eines davon. Greta hatte ihm wohl wieder eine Rose aus dem Garten gebracht und auf seinen Tisch gelegt. Er fragte sich, wann er diese nette Geste das erste Mal bekommen hatte…

--.--.--.--.--.--

„_Aber, was ist dann mit dieser Klausel gemeint?"_

„_Nun, Greta, ich schätze…", selten war Günter um eine Antwort verlegen, aber das konnte er seiner Schülerin wirklich nicht beantworten._

„_Nun, sie wurde schon vor langer Zeit eingeführt und ich weiß nicht mehr wirklich, worum es ging, weil ich selten mit diesen Nebensächlichkeiten zu tun habe." Er schmunzelte. Gwendal könnte es wissen, vielleicht hatte er einmal in einer seiner vielen Dokumente damit zu tun…"_

_Greta sprang sofort auf, glücklich, einen Grund zu haben, um den Unterricht zu verkürzen: „Na dann, lass uns keine Zeit vergeuden und ihn fragen!" Sie rannte aus dem Zimmer. Günter hatte Mühe, ihr zu folgen: „Greta, wir sollten ihn jetzt nicht stören, lass uns nachher…"_

_Gwendal wollte wirklich nicht gestört werden. An diesen Verträgen arbeitete er jetzt schon ein ganzes Wochenende lang. Er hatte kaum Zeit für sich gehabt. _

_Warum blieb die meiste Arbeit auch immer an ihm hängen?_

_Warum musste der Maou immer unterwegs sein?_

_Warum wurde de Arbeit nicht weniger?_

_Und warum war es im April schon so warm und stickig?_

_Wenn er doch nur seine Pflichten vergessen und endlich mal blau machen könnte… Oh Gott, der nächste, der mit noch mehr Arbeit ankommen würde, wäre des Todes!_

„_GWENDAAAL!"_

_Auch wenn es nur ein unschuldiges Kind wäre…_

„_Greta, lass das!"_

_Nun gut, er könnte die Schuld auch auf den unvorsichtigen Erwachsenen schieben…_

_Greta und Günter betraten den Raum völlig außer Atem. Greta grinste._

„_Gwendal, hast du gerade viel zu tun? Weißt du, Günter weiß nicht was die „Maletten-Klausel" besagt. Das gibt es doch nicht, er hat echt gesagt, ich solle dich fragen. Was heißt sie denn überhaupt?"_

_Gwendal blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zu seufzen und zu hoffen, dass die Ander an seiner Stirn nicht gleich platzte. Jetzt durfte er auch noch Unterricht über so unnötige Dinge wie die „Maletta-Klausel" machen._

„_Greta, bei allem nötigen Respekt und in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass du die Tochter des Maou bist… aber ist dir schon einmal in den Sinn gekommen, dass wir in diesem Schloss eine Bibliothek haben? Du weißt doch sicher, dass ich sehr viel zu tun habe, solange ihre Majestät nicht da ist, und außerdem ist der Weg in die Bibliothek nicht so lange wie der zu mir. Bitte sei so nett und stör mich nie wieder wegen so unwichtiger Dinge." Obwohl Gwendal dies nur mühsam zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor presste, schienen seine zwei Gäste keine Intention zu haben, jetzt zu gehen._

_Günter sah ihn nur mit zur Seite gelegtem Gesicht an und antwortete. „Naja, da wir dich sowieso gestört haben…"_

_Je schneller es vorbei war, umso besser._

„_Also, die Maletta-Klausel führte ein früherer Herrscher von Caloria ein, Malet von Deringen. Er wollte unbedingt mit unserem damaligen Maou Freundschaft schließen, oder eine Allianz erwirken oder ähnliches. Jedenfalls schickte er Geschenke, die der Maou aber kaum beachtete und auch kein Danksagen schickte. Da Malet ein sehr entschlossener Mann zu sein schien, riss der Zustrom von Geschenken aber nicht ab. Nach einiger Zeit hatte er wohl schon das hundertste Paket geschickt, Jedoch kam dieses mit einer kleinen Notiz an: Sollte der Maou von Shin Makoku diese Geste ignorieren, sehe ich mich gezwungen, alle Handelsbeziehungen mit seinem Reich abzubrechen und zudem meine Geschenke wieder einzufordern. Sollte dies aus unbestimmten Gründen nicht mehr möglich sein, so sollte der Maou sich gezwungen sehen, mir eine Privataudienz zu gewähren, damit wir alles weitere persönlich klären können. _

_Unser Maou war nicht erfreut, jedoch konnte er sich mit einer List vor einer Situation retten, die sehr unangenehm gewesen wäre. Denn wie hätte es ausgesehen, wenn der Maou von einem anderen Herrscher erpresst wird? Auf jeden Fall schickte er Malet hundert anderer wichtiger Geschenke und entschuldigte sich so förmlich, wie er es nur konnte. Um weitere Missverständnisse zu vermeiden, ließ er diese Klausel verfassen, die besagt, dass ein Edelmann, dessen hundert Geschenke an einen anderen Edelman ignoriert werden, Anspruch auf Rückgabe oder eine Privataudienz hat, um alles andere zu klären. In nächster Zeit gab es viele Flirtversuche im Volk, die sich auf diese Klausel bezogen, aber auch das verlor sich. Heute gibt es fast niemanden mehr, der diese Klausel noch ernst nimmt oder überhaupt kennt. Geschichtsstunde beendet, geht jetzt bitte."_

_Das war ziemlich abrupt, aber Gwendal wusste sich nicht mehr anders zu helfen._

_Greta sah ihn nur wachsam an, dann begannen ihre Augen zu strahlen. „Gwendal, ich danke dir, es war sehr wichtig, dass du mir das erklärt hast. Aber bitte entschuldige, dass ich dich so lange von deiner Arbeit abgehalten habe, obwohl ich doch weiß, wie sehr du sie hasst."_

„_Jaja, danke, meine Kleine."_

„_Ich erzähl das mal Wolfram, den interessiert das sicher…"_

_Günter schob das Mädchen aus der Tür und lächelte entschuldigend, als er die Tür schließen wollte._

„_Günter, lass dir so einen Blödsinn nie wieder einfallen!"_

„_Nein, ich passe das nächste Mal auf, dass ich nicht so vorlaut bin."_

_Auch er ging ab und Gwendal hatte endlich wieder Ruhe._

_Am nächsten Tag hatte er auf seinem Schreibtisch eine Rose vorgefunden. Eine Entschuldigung von Greta, schätzte er. Mit der Zeit wurde er aber immer wieder von dieser netten Geste überrascht, aber er hatte nie die Möglichkeit, sich zu bedanken. Seit diesem Vorfall hatte Greta ihn doch scheu gemieden, als fühlte sie sich noch schuldig. Die Blumen scheinen eine Art Entschuldigung zu sein._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Er stellte die Blume in die schon bereitgestellte Vase. Dies hatte Greta noch nie getan wunderte Gwendal sich. Aber vielleicht erreichte sie die Vase auch doch noch nicht und legte die Rose deswegen immer genau vor seinen Sessel. Als es klopfte drehte er den Kopf, um zu sehen, ob es schon neue Meldungen von den Grenzwachen gab. Jedoch war es nur Konrad, der sich erkundigte, ob Gwendal Zeit hätte, in der nächsten Zeit die Pläne für den neuen Sommersitz durchzugehen. Yuri war das erste Mal den ganzen Sommer über hier gewesen und hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, sich eine Sommerresidenz bauen zu lassen. Als ob Gwendal nicht schon genug mit den Finanzen zu tun hätte.

Doch er nickte nur stumm.

Ermutigt wagte Konrad sich noch ein wenig in Gwendals Arbeitszimmer. Es waren seit langer Zeit keine Stofftiere mehr hinzugekommen, da Gwendal nur noch an der Arbeit saß. Das gesamte Land feierte die neue Friedenszeit und Gwendal litt nur vor sich hin.

Konrads Blick fiel auf den Schreibtisch.

„Wieder eine Rose? Greta scheint sich wirklich schlecht zu fühlen, dabei ist die ganze Sache doch schon vor kapp drei Monaten passiert."

„Ja, ich weiß, ich sollte mit ihr reden. Sonst bringt Mutter sie vielleicht noch um, weil der gesamte Rosengarten leer ist. Aber andererseits genieße ich das bisschen Farbe, dass mich vor und nach der Arbeit erheitert."

Konrad bemerkte, dass Gwendals Gesichtszüge auf einmal sehr weich waren. Diese Geste schien ihm wirklich ans Herz gewachsen zu sein.

„Gwendal, da wir gerade von deiner Arbeit reden. Ich hab eurer Majestät erzählt, dass du schon einmal frischer ausgesehen hast und er hat sich sofort bereit erklärt, dir Urlaub zu geben und die Arbeit für zwei Wochen, mit Günter und mir an seiner Seite, selbst zu übernehmen.

Doch Konrads Bruder lachte nur: „Und wie soll ich mir die Pläne ansehen, die in wenigen Tagen umgesetzt erden sollen, wenn ich doch in Urlaub bin? Und überhaupt hatte ich noch nie Urlaub, seit Yuri… ihre Majestät dem Wasser entstiegen ist. Ich kenne Entspannung gar nicht."

Mit einem Verweis auf die Regale meinte Konrad aber: „Sag so etwas nicht, du scheinst dich in jeder freien Minute, die du hast, mit deinen Strickereien zu entspannen…"

„…Übungen um meine Fingerfertigkeit zu trainieren, und für die Reinigung meines Geistes!"

„Jaja, ich weiß", grinste Konrad, „Ich will damit nur sagen, dass du sicher eine Beschäftigung findest, wenn du sie nur suchst. Dein Urlaub beginnt morgen, uns deshalb wollte ich dich ja auch eigentlich bitten, die Pläneheute noch zu bearbeiten. Sollten Yuri und Wolfram dies tun, so haben wir in unserer Staatskasse sicher kein Geld mehr."

Gwendal wusste nicht, ob er sich ärgern oder freuen sollte. Alle Pläne heute noch, Urlaub ab morgen… Ob er das schaffen würde? Diese zwei Wochen zu überstehen?

...-...-...-...

Günter erkannte ganz deutlich, dass Gwendal erst spät ins Bett gekommen war. Er beschloss, Yuri am Nachmittag an Konrad zu übergeben und sich ein wenig um seinen Freund zu kümmern. Sie könnten mit Greta gemeinsam zum Blumenpflücken gehen. Ob Gwendal sich wohl zu so einer Tätigkeit verleiten lassen würde?

Schließlich hatte er den „Staatsverwalter in Urlaub" dazu überreden können, etwas an die frische Luft zu gehen. Auf dem Weg zur großen Eiche erzählte dieser ihm überrascht, dass er am Morgen eine Rose auf seinem Nachtschrank vorgefunden hatte. Gwendal wunderte sich, ob Greta wirklich in seine Privatgemächer kommen würde. Sie konnten das Mädchen aber nur schwer fragen, da sie, mit vielen Gänseblümchen beschäftigt, schon vor einiger Zeit aus ihrem Gesichtsfeld verschwunden war.

Die zwei Männer setzten sich unter den Bum und unterhielten sich eine Weile über Wolframs neue Attitüde, Yuri regelmäßig die Augen zuzuhalten, und den Dunkelhaarigen erst wieder gehen zu lassen, wenn dieser bestätigte, dass Wolfram sein Verlobter sei.

Greta kam angesprungen. Sie hatte zwei Gänseblümchenketten, die sie den beiden um den Hals legte. Sie freute sich, die nächsten zwei Wochen weniger Unterricht zu haben, da Günter mit Yuri beschäftigt sein würde.

„Gwendal, da hättest doch jetzt ein wenig mehr Zeit für mich, oder? Ich will dir zeigen was ich im Schloss so alles mache, wenn ich nicht lernen muss. Ich bin sicher, du warst noch nie in dem Bereich hinter dem Haus des Gärtners. Da gibt es viele wunderschöne Statuen, die man wohl vergessen hat. Und dann…"

Günter unterbrach sie scharf: „Greta, glaubst du wirklich, wenn Gwendal erst einmal Ferien hat wird es sie damit verbringen, sich um dich zu kümmern? Du musst auch auf seine Bedürfnisse achten!"

Greta erschrak ob dieser Zurechtweisung und blickte Gwendal fragend an. Dieser seufzte und überlegte sich seine nächsten Worte gut. „Nun, Günter hat schon recht, ich werde nicht immer Zeit für dich haben." Sie schluckte, Tränen kündigten sich in ihren Augen an. „ABER, ich wollte schon seit längerer Zeit mit dir in den Rosengarten, um zu sehen wie stark die Bestände dezimiert sind."

Greta blinzelte. „Der Rosengarten? Warum sollten Blumen fehlen? Hat sie jemand geklaut? So ein Schuft!"

Gwendal war sehr geduldig. „Nun, Greta, es geht nicht unbedingt um einen Dieb, vielmehr liegen ja in letzter Zeit immer wieder Rosen in meinem Arbeitszimmer."

Doch er war überraschter als das Mädchen. Schließlich riss sie nur die Augen auf, er aber schluckte schwer, als sie vollkommen ehrlich fragte: „Rosen?! JA?! Hast du eine Verehrerin? Weißt du etwa nicht, wer es ist, und glaubst, dass ich den Tratsch unter den Mädchen mitbekomme? Ich muss dich enttäuschen, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wer es sein könnte." Sie lachte: „Aber ich fange gleich an, zu recherchieren!" Mit diesen Worten lief sie wieder ins Schloss.

„Greta… war… es… nicht…!?!? Günter, kannst du das glauben?"

Sein Freund blickte immer noch der Kleinen nach, doch er sagte: „Nun ja, das hat sie sicher nicht gespielt. Ich würde sie von den Verdächtigen ausschließen."

„Verdächtige? Bis jetzt musste ich mich überhaupt nicht um Verdächtige kümmern und jetzt habe ich nicht einen Anhaltspunkt, wer mir diese Rosen die ganze Zeit geschenkt hat…"

„Tja", schmunzelte Günter, „es könnte jeder sein… außer Wolfram natürlich."

„Wolfram? Jeder? Jetzt muss ich die Männer auch noch in Betracht ziehen? Und ich dachte Urlaub wäre erholsam…"

„Vielleicht solltest du einmal über die Sache schlafen, vielleicht ergibt sich ja etwas von selbst?"

Gwendal nickte geschockt. „Du hast recht. Ich gehe jetzt ein wenig stricken und dann ins Bett. Das brauche ich. Und vielleicht… morgen…"

Vor sich hin murmelnd machte Gwendal sich auf den Weg ins Schloss. Günter blickte ihm noch lange kopfschüttelnd nach.

---...---...---...---

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte er sich wie gerädert. Er hatte erst einiges nach Mitternacht einschlafen können. Wie spät es jetzt wohl war? Gwendal drehte sich zu seinem Fenster, um zu sehen, wie hoch die Sonne wohl stand. Doch seine Augen schafften es nicht einmal bis zum Fenster. Sie blieben an der Rose auf seinem Nachtkästchen hängen.

Wenig später klopfte es an die Türe von Gwendals Gemächern. Günter trat ein.

„Guten Morgen, du Herzensbrecher. Hast du schon eine Idee, wer es sein könnte?" Finster starrten ihn zwei dunkelgraue Augen als Antwort an.

„Warum bist du nicht im Thronsaal und suchst HEEEIIIKAAA schreiend nach deinem Liebling? Ich hab keine Nerven für solche Späße."

Günter lief rot an. „Und warum bist du nicht gerade hinter deinem jüngeren, blonden Bruder her, wo du doch so auf süße Sachen stehst?"

„Was hat Wolfram jetzt damit zu tun? Und was weißt du schon über niedliche Dinge… Wenn du mich ärgern willst, dann würd ich dir einen anderen Tag vorschlagen", fauchte Gwendal gereizt.

Günter atmete tief durch, beruhigte sich und antwortete: „Siehst du, wie es ist, wenn einem etwas vollkommen falsches vorgeworfen wird? Wann habe ich en das letzte Mal nach Yuri geschrien?..."

(Das muss schon fast ein halbes Jahr her sein, dachte sich Gwendal, warum war ihm das noch nicht früher Aufgefallen?)

„Warum unterstellst du mir etwas, wenn du keine Ahnung hast? Wir wissen aber alle, wie du auf große Augen oder niedliche Fellzeichnung reagierst. Oder auf Greta, oder auf die hundert Rosen, die du bekommen hast. Es schien dir so eine liebevolle Handlung zu sein, dass du dich ganz geschmeichelt fühltest und vor…"

„Moment mal, woher willst du wissen, dass es hundert Rosen waren?", schoss es Gwendal durch den Kopf und er unterbrach Günter sofort.

Dessen hochroter Kopf stand nun im großen Kontrast zu seinen weißen Haaren. Er schluckte und presste hervor: „Ich verlange sie zurück. Du hast dich nie für sie bedankt."

Gwendal konnte nichts mehr tun, als geradeaus starren. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Günter gerade gesagt hatte, was er gesagt hatte. Aber wenn dem so war, dann war er selbst nun in Schwierigkeiten, denn „…ich kann sie dir nicht mehr alle geben."

Die Maletta-Klausel. Vor drei Monaten. Als Greta sich schuldig fühlte, und Günter grinste. Und danach täglich eine Rose. Dies war also der hundertste Tag. Der hundertste Tag, an dem er erkannte, dass Günter nicht mehr derselbe war wie einst.

„Dann verlange ich eine Privataudienz." Es war beeindruckend, dass Günter noch immer wusste, welchen Plan er verfolgte. Gwendal selbst war viel zu perplex um sich zu wehren.

„Aber du hast sie doch schon", flüsterte er nur.

Seine Gedanken rasten und er fragte sich nur, wann diese Entwicklung eingesetzt haben dürfte. Oder… was jetzt eigentlich passieren würde.

„Sag, was definiert dein Herz eigentlich als „lieblich"? Habe ich denn keine Chance?", fragte eine zittrige Stimme.

Wie hatte er nur so blind sein können? Die Zeichen waren immer da gewesen. Und nun waren se in einer Situation, wo jeder nächste Schritt der falsche sein könnte. Was empfand Gwendal denn eigentlich für Günter?

Sie saßen einander noch immer gegenüber. Schweigend. Der eine mit gerunzelter Stirn in Gedanken versunken, der andere den Tränen nahe.

Schließlich setzte Gwendal sich neben Günter, legte einen Arm um ihn und drückte den Weißhaarigen fest an sich.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich nur bei großen Augen schwach werde. Wenn das Herz rein und liebenswürdig ist, so erkenne und schätze ich das." Er lachte kurz auf, als er spürte, wie Günter aufhörte zu zittern. „Hundert Rosen. Gibt es etwas Liebenswürdigeres?"

Günter riss seine Augen auf. „Gwendal!"

„Schsch!", drückte ihm der Grauhaarige einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Mir wurde jetzt erst bewusst, dass ich dich schon lange geschätzt habe und wohl auch einige Gefühle für dich hegte. Jedoch konnte ich sie bis jetzt nicht definieren. Hättest du mir nicht einen Stoß gegeben, so würde ich nicht mit der Gewissheit hier sitzen, dass ich bis jetzt meine wahren Gefühle nur verdrängt habe. Aber eigentlich war es mir schon lange klar: Ich liebe dich!"

.--.--.--.

Keiner verlor ein Wort über die Tatsache, dass Gwendal und Günter nicht zum Essen erschienen, sich aber auch sonst nirgendwo im Schloss befanden. Zumindest hatte sich keiner gemeldet, als Dorcas an den Privatgemächern der beiden angeklopft hatte. Vielleicht waren sie ja ausreiten, warf Yuri in die Runde und alle nickten zustimmend.

Wenige Wochen später beugte sich Wolfram zu seinem Verlobten und flüsterte leise: „Findest du nicht, dass Günter in letzter Zeit ziemlich luftig gekleidet ist? In den vergangenen Sommern hätte er sich in so wenig Kleidung im Schloss nie blicken lassen…"

„Tja, aber dieser Sommer ist heißer. Es benehmen sich ja alle heuer etwas seltsam: Greta pflückt dauernd Blumenkränze und verteilt sie an alle im Schloss, Konrad jammert über die Finanzen seiner Mutter, obwohl er sich sonst nie um das Geld eurer Familie kümmert…" Wolfram nickte: „Er hat irgendwas vor, das spüre ich schon seit zirka einem Monat…als wäre er auf ein großes Fest aus..."

Yuri kam sofort das Wort "Hochzeit" in denn Sinn, doch genauso schnell verbannte er es von dort auch wieder.

„…und Gwendal scheint sein Urlaub nicht gut getan zu haben. Er läuft die ganze Zeit lächelnd durchs Schloss, versucht kein einziges Mal Anissina auszuweichen, als würde ihn die Folter nicht stören und immer wieder bietet er Günter an, ihm zusätzlich noch bei seiner Arbeit in der Bibliothek zu helfen!"

„Er scheint so glücklich, als hätte eines seiner Stofftiere gesagt, dass es ihn liebt…"

-.- Ende -.-

So, ich möchte nun allen danken, die die Geschichte bis zum Ende gelesen haben. Ich hoffe, sie hat euch genauso gefallen, wie meiner Premierenleserschaft... Wenn ihr noch Zeit habt, dann schreibt mir bitte! In jedem Fall verbleibe ich mit besten Grüßen!


End file.
